


Heaven

by Rexa



Series: Nulis Random 2017 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Nulis Random 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kouki adalah surganya, tempat Seijuurou mencurahkan dan menerima cinta.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Im not gain any profit from this works but some fun.
> 
> Happy reading♥

Surga, katanya tempat terindah yang pernah ada. Segalanya ada di sana.

  
Bagi Seijuurou, Koukilah surganya.  
Kouki indah. Dengan caranya sendiri tentu. Sikapnya, parasnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya, terlebih lagi hatinya yang mulia. Kouki sederhana. Ia biasa-biasa saja. Tapi justru karena itulah, Seijuurou menemukan segala yang dibutuhkannya selama ini pada Kouki.

  
Memiliki Kouki sebagai pendamping hidupnya adalah anugerah terindah di dalam hidup Seijuurou. Tak peduli bahwa Kouki bergender sama seperti dirinya, laki-laki sejati.

  
Kouki adalah surganya, tempat Seijuurou mencurahkan dan menerima cinta. Bahkan cinta yang paling dasar sebagai kebutuhan paling primer dan paling primitif, _eros_.

  
"Sei-nnhhh... ah! Hnngg~~"

  
Seijuurou tersenyum--kalau tak mau dibilang menyeringai. Puas dengan desahan-desahan yang terlontar dari belah bibir Kouki. Ia membisiki telinga Kouki, mengatakan akan membawanya mencapai surga. Kouki mengangguk dengan air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya bergeliat dimanja oleh belai sentuh Seijuurou.

  
Kouki memasrahkan diri, Seijuurou kian mengekploitasi tubuh berpeluh sang terkasih. kecup, kulum, gigit, raba, cubit, remas menjadi senjata ampuh menaklukan Kouki. Tapi Kouki selalu meminta lebih. Kouki juga tak mau kalah, mencoba memberi dominasi meski dibatasi keinginan untuk menjadi submisi, ikut mengeksplorasi jalan yang mereka tempuh untuk menggapai surga.

  
Keliaran naluri yang dipicu gairah nafsu membuat keduanya melayang ketika mereka menyatukan tubuh. Segenap rasa dan cinta melebur menjadi kesatuan intim yang membuat keduanya terlupa dengan sekitar.Nama menjadi lafal mantra yang semakin memompa gairah mereka hingga melambung amat tinggi. Hingga Seijuurou membungkam Kouki dengan hentakkan terakhir. Sklera Kouki memutih, punggungnya melenting sempurna, jeritan tanpa suara menjadi tanda keberhasilan Seijuurou membawanya menapaki lantai surga.

Kouki pun terhempas di awan-awan kenikmatan, pun jua bagi Seijuurou. Pelepasan hasratnya jauh ke dalam tubuh Kouki membuatnya merasakan euforia tak berujung-pangkal. Tiada dua.

  
Cukup seperti itu, dan Seijuurou telah menemukan firdausnya. Yang tak pernah lelah untuk diarungi bersama Koukinya. Kouki memeluknya mesra, menghatur kalimat-kalimat cinta. Seijuurou mengecup kening Koukinya, balas memeluk dan balas memuisikan cinta. Untuk Kouki yang ia puja, untuk Kouki yang adalah surganya.

.  
.  
.  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir ♥  
> Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya^^  
> Jaa  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
